walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Michonne
The Walking Dead: Michonne is an ongoing episodic mini-series for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It was announced by Telltale Games on June 15, 2015 at E3 2015. It consists of three episodes and was released as a stand-alone series on February 23, 2016. Summary ''The Walking Dead: Michonne stars the iconic character from the comic book series haunted by her past and coping with unimaginable loss and regret. The story explores her untold journey during the time between issues #126 and #139. Through this Telltale Games mini-series of 3 episodes, players will discover what took Michonne away from Rick, Ezekiel, and the rest of her trusted group... and what brought her back.Official Plot Summary - Telltale Blog ''(Jun 15, 2015) Plot "In Too Deep" The episode begins with an exhausted Michonne, wrecked by the guilt related to the abandonment of her two daughters, wandering aimlessly through a small forest. As she navigates through the bushes, she is caught off guard by the apparitions of her two daughters, who run off further into the forest. Michonne warily follows them, and the lines between reality begin to blur as Michonne enters a hallucinatory state. Michonne fights, and kills, a group of walkers. Michonne falls to her knees, seemingly defeated. Pulling out a revolver and a single bullet, Michonne loads the gun before putting it to her head, contemplating suicide. The player is then given the first choice of the series. Pull the Trigger: Michonne is about to pull the trigger, only for an unnamed survivor to pull the gun away from her at the last second as the gun fires. Drop the Gun: Michonne lowers the gun from her head, tossing it to the ground. A survivor walks up and offers her his hand, as Michonne looks on in surprise. Three weeks after her suicide attempt, Michonne is traveling with the survivor, Pete, and his small group of survivors aboard his ship, The Companion. Awoken by a nightmare, Michonne walks over to Pete, who is attempting to contact fellow survivors Rashid and Vanessa, whom he trades with, via a shortwave radio. Pete is surprised to find Michonne awake, mentioning that her shift isn't for another hour. Pete attempts to talk to Michonne about her nightmares, and shows concern for her mental state, referencing her previous suicide attempt, urging her to tell him if it gets to that point again. Michonne mentions that she needs to keep busy, prompting Pete to call down Oak, a fellow crew-member, telling him that Michonne is taking over his shift. Pete continues trying to contact Rashid, but is caught off guard upon hearing the voice of a woman. The signal is lost, and Pete tries to tune the frequency. As Oak enters the cabin, Pete is able to pick up the signal once more, with the voice over the radio asking for help. Pete wants to attempt to find and help the survivor, but Oak objects, admitting he has little faith in the trustworthiness of other survivors. He states that this is too much of a risk. Pete asks Michonne to take over with the radio while he turns the boat back around. After tuning the radio, she is able to pick up the signal once more, and is able to contact the survivor, but the signal is cut off as the survivor attempts to explain the situation. Pete comes down, asking if she was able to pick up anything. Michonne mentions the previous exchange, but Oak interjects yet again, saying that attempting a rescue is far too dangerous. As they talk, the boat suddenly jerks, having been caught and snagged on something in the water. The three return to the deck, finding Berto and Siddiq, the other two crew members, scrambling to figure out what happened and what they hit. A heavy gust of wind sets in, prompting Pete and the others to take in the sails and to keep control of the wheel. After getting things back under control, Oak blames the situation on Pete's insistence to help the survivor on the radio, claiming that whatever scared his friends away is coming for them next, and proposes that the girl over the radio could have led them into a trap. The crew begins to check for damage, with Pete handing Michonne a flashlight and binoculars, asking her to attempt to find what they got stuck on. Searching the dark waters, Michonne finds the culprit; a capsized boat. Michonne continues to search the horizon, spotting a marooned ferry along the shoreline. Pete explains that the boat they hit has caused extensive damage to their boat, and that they need to repair it before they can sail home. Pete, despite his reluctance, mentions that the ferry might have what they need to repair the ship. Michonne and Pete take a dinghy to scout out the ferry, while the rest of the crew stays behind to anchor the boat near the shore. Pete and Michonne slowly make their way to the ferry, as Pete attempts once more to talk to Michonne. He attempts to humor her, making note of her serious, stern personality. He attempts to get her to talk about the suicide attempt, but doesn't want to push her to talk if she isn't ready. Michonne either obliges or attempts to dodge the conversation. Pete begins to explain that he used to be alone like Michonne was, and that he convinced himself that he liked it. He is suddenly interrupted as a walker bursts out of the water, grabbing onto the boat. Michonne kills it, only for more to emerge. Pete and Michonne look on as a small group of walkers begin to walk along the floor of the shoreline. Pete and Michonne attempt to fight them off, but Pete realizes that they're going to capsize the dinghy. Pete and Michonne tumble into the water as the walkers grab at the boat, leading to a small underwater scuffle before managing to swim to the shore. Finding a moment of reprieve, Michonne and Pete inspect the deserted ferry, The Mobjack. They manage to find signs that point to recent inhabitance. Michonne notes two entrances to the ferry; a worn ladder, or a broken window. The player is then given the choice of which way to enter the ferry. Take the ladder: Michonne begins to climb the ladder, only for the nearby walkers to begin to crawl up to the shore. Michonne and Pete scramble to get to the top, narrowly avoiding the walkers once more. Upon reaching the top, they find further signs of recent inhabitance. Looking at a map, they decide to check the lower decks of the ferry. The door leading into the main deck is locked, leaving Pete or Michonne to unlock the door. Upon entering the ferry, they come across two corpses, executed, with their hands tied. Pete spots a photograph on the ground of two kids; Rashid and Vanessa's. Pete is relieved to have found a sign of them, but is apprehensive as well, noting that they wouldn't have left the photo on purpose. As Pete continues to look around, Michonne's hallucinations are triggered once more by the photo, reminding her of her daughters. Pete notices Michonne's reaction, and attempts to talk to her. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and the two of them continue to look around, noticing even more bodies strewn about the ferry. They are alerted to the presence of a walker downstairs, and proceed to the cafe and try to find it. Take the window: Michonne and Pete enter through the window, and drop into the interior of the ferry. They use their flashlights to survey the dark interior. The flashlight attracts the attention of dormant walkers, which Michonne and Pete dispatch with little issue. Michonne and Pete then come across a gruesome sight; dozens of dead survivors line the seats and walls of the ferry, all of them executed, with their hands tied behind their backs. Michonne and Pete find the body of a young girl among the dead, which triggers Michonne's hallucinations once more. Pete expresses disbelief at the sight, asking how someone could do this to a child. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and they try to find signs of what happened to the ferry's residents. Continuing through the interior of the ship, Michonne and Pete reach the cafe. Coming across the cafe entrance, they find the ravaged, reanimated body of a survivor, strung up to the door and left to be devoured by walkers. Michonne kills the walker and opens the door, the place is clean and there is a bag full of supplies, they put some things inside, all is calm and the two prepare to take the case until a boy ambushes them from one of the lockers. The girl also appears armed and asks that they do not steal their supplies, whilst Michonne tries to calm them down and says they can stay with the suitcase. Several zombies invade the room and the group begin to kill them, leading to Michonne saving Greg. Despite this, the girl picks up the duffel bag and runs towards the door. An armed group of survivors appears and holds the group at gunpoint. Their leader, Randall, instantly recognizes Greg and Samantha as the two that have been stealing supplies from his community. He takes the two, as well as Michonne and Pete, back to the community. On the way to the community, Randall talks to Michonne. He begins to provoke Michonne, who not like his attitude. Randall reveals himself to be the brother of the woman who runs the community, and his sister's name is Norma. The group imprison Sam and Michonne in an isolated room, while Greg and Pete are taken elsewhere. Sam says that Randall was responsible for the massacre on the ferry. The two then begin to look for a way to untie their hands in an attempt to escape, but Michonne gets distracted by a hallucination of her two daughters. Despite this, they successfully release thier bindings Michonne Does Not Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room and takes Michonne to Norma. Michonne Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room and Michonne unsuccessfully tries to fight him. Sam is knocked unconscious by Randall whilst he takes Michonne to Norma. Norma tries to be friendly with Michonne and she asks questions about her group. Greg is brought out and is asked the same questions, but ends up responding differently to Michonne. Randall gets angry, accusing one of the two of lying. He points the gun at the head of Greg, but is ordered to calm down by Norma. Randall explains that he did it to ensure the kid learns a lesson. He leaves to fetch the other prisoners. Greg tells Michonne he's never been so scared. Randall arrives back with Pete, only to take Michonne and Greg away. Randall begins to berate Zachary in front of everyone, provoking him into taking action. Zachary reluctantly interrogates the prisoners on one of the missing bags. Michonne and Sam try to calm Zachary, however Sam gets angry and tells Zachary to let her brother go. Startled, Zachary points the gun at Sam. Randall orders him to take action, so Zachary shoots Greg in the chest, killing him, as Randall scolds Zachary whilst taking him out of the room. Not long later, Greg reanimates and Michonne is tasked with killing him whilst Samantha pins him to the floor. Zachary walks in the room, worried. Michonne knocks his gun to the ground and Sam picks it up. She points it at Zachary, who is now frantically pleading his innocence. She threatens to shoot him as revenge for killing her brother, but Zachary exclaims it was an accident and had no intention of killing Greg. Let Sam kill him: Sam shoots Zachary twice in the head. Michonne tells Sam they need to escape the community before anyone finds out. Stop her: Michonne prevents Sam from executing Zachary and the two fight briefly. During this scuffle the gun is knocked to the ground and Zachary picks it up. Zachary looks at the gun as the episode ends. "Give No Shelter" (To Be Added) "What We Deserve" (To Be Added) Cast *Samira Wiley as Michonne *Malik Yoba as Pete *Cissy Jones as Norma *Devery Jacobs as Samantha *Derek Phillips as Randall *Krizia Bajos as Gabby *Ron Bottitta as Oak *Carter Redwood as Jonas *Parry Shen as Zachary *Booboo Stewart as Greg *T.J. Ramini as Siddiq *Sal Velez Jr. as Berto *Brina Palencia as Paige *Wyatt Ralff as Alex *Brandon Martinez as James *Jonathan Joss as John Episodes Deaths *Greg (Alive and Zombified) *Zachary (Determinant) *Joe (Determinant) *Cam *Donna (Off-Screen) *Sophia (Confirmed Fate) *John *Randall (Determinant) *4 unnamed Monroe residents'' (Determinant) '' *At least 2 other Monroe residents In-Game Statistics In Too Deep This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Did you try to end it? *Pull the trigger - 31.7% *Lowered the gun - 69.3% How did you enter abandoned ferry? *Through the stairs - 55.1% *Through the window - 44.9% Did you ambush Randall in the store room? *Ambush Randall - 59% *Not ambush Randall - 41% Did you sell Greg out to Norma? *Shared the blame with Greg - 54.6% *Let Greg take the blame - 45.4% Did you let Sam shoot Zachary? *Spared Zachary - 83.5% *Let Sam kill - 16.5% Give No Shelter To Be Added Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Michonne - A Telltale Games Series Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - 'In Too Deep' Launch Trailer|"In Too Deep" Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Behind the Scenes Trailer|Behind the Scenes Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 2 Trailer|"Give No Shelter" Trailer Preview The Walking Dead Michonne - A Telltale Miniseries - Extended Preview|Extended Preview Statistics The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - Your Choices|"In Too Deep" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Trivia *Originally, this game was scheduled to premiere in fall of 2015, but was postponed to February 2016. *Clementine's cat drawing from "Starved For Help" can be seen mounted on a wall when Michonne and Pete are searching in an abandoned facility. *When Michonne and Pete are exploring Mobjack, The locker from which Greg comes out has "Logan" written on it. This locker was the same locker used in The Walking Dead Season 1 Episode 4: Around Every Corner, located outside the nurse room for Dr.Logan *When Michonne and Pete are exploring Mobjack, when they come across a room in which Sam and Greg where hiding. A bottle of Banang can be seen on the other side of the room.This refers to the popular juice in another Telltale Game Sam & Max Series.The player also has the choice to put the bottle in the duffel bag present in the same roomTWDM Screenshot References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Seasons Category:Video Game Episodes